Mystery Eye
by DevilKingSlayer
Summary: "Guys, do you know why Zoro have only one eye?" asked Chopper. Luffy and Usopp agreed. What happened to Zoros eye? Had he fought a monster or was it from his training? Or was it just an accident? Follow Luffy and his friends as they try to slove the mystery of Zoros eye.
1. The Mystery Mystery

**Hello, this is a new fanfiction, hope you enjoy, if you enjoy, please review.**

 **This is before The Punk Hazard arc, timeskip.**

 **One Piece Belongs to Eichiro Oda.**

It was a usual day of the Straw Hats. Usopp told stories about his "Adventures" to the easily amazed Luffy and Chopper, Franky worked with his new boat to the Soldier Dock system, Zoro slept, Sanji gave Nami and Robin drinks and Brook played violin and asked Nami or Robin to see their pansies, which resulted becoming punched by Nami in the face.

"After defeating the great nine headed dragon, I then went to the village and became the greatest warrior of the sea," said Usopp dramatically.

"Sugei! Was it really a nine headed dragon from the Land of Fire, which was big enough to eat 6 tons of fishes?" said Luffy in his goofy mood.

"Well, unfortunately it wasn't enough for me, captain Usopp the Brave, with his 8000 followers, to defeat the monster and save the land," said Usopp and then checked the sky with his epic pose.

"It seems more like the dragon didn't like your taste," said Zoro sarcatisly who lifted his weights.

This offended Usopp and then he turned to him and said with a tick mark on his head.

"Baka, you haven't seen how much power I had against the dragon," said Usopp with anger.

"I'm sorry, I bet you had the power of a less when the dragon was a baby," said Zoro.

Usopp got even angrier and then said:

"Well… um, unlike you, I still got my eyes from the battle, unlike you, who probably got cut by a shitty scorpion."

Zoro stopped lifted his weights. He then turned around and then said two things with a normal voice.

"Two things, one:"

 **BAM**

Usopp was kicked to the stairs with his teeth broken.

"I don't give a shit and two: My eye wasn't cut by a shitty scorpion."

He went back to lift weights again.

Chopper was shocked and then yelled:

"AH! Doctor! Doctor! Where is the doctor?!"

"Its you," reminded Luffy.

"Ah, you're right" said Chopper and then to threat Usopp.

After a couple of minutes Usopp was bandaged.

"Hahaha, Usopp, it was fun, I hadn't a idea Zoro was so sensitive about his eye," laughed Luffy.

"Hey, keep quiet, if you don't want have the same position as me," said Usopp.

"Guys, do you know why Zoro have only one eye?" asked Chopper.

Luffy and Usopp agreed. What happened to Zoros eye? Had he fought a monster or was it from his training? Or was it just an accident?

"Well, I just want know where he got the scar, just saying, said Luffy.

"Hey, I also wonder what happened to Zoros eye after two years," said Usopp after he done bandaged.

"What do you think happened?" asked Luffy.

"How should I know," said Usopp.

"I came up with a thought, if we want to know who cut his eye, we might need to ask who first saw him with the eye-cut," said Chopper.

"I wonder who cut him first," wondered Usopp.

"I remember, it is Sanji, by the way I am hungry," said Luffy.

"Why must you always let you hunger control you," said Usopp as he sweat dropped.

They went through the deck and then to the kitchen were Sanji.

Sanji was prepearing a cake he was promising Nami and Robin. He wanted to impress his ladies after all.

"SANJI!" Luffy roared at the top of his lungs.

Sanji then slipped because of the shock, felt down and his cake ruined.

"SHITTY RUBBER CAPTAIN, YOU BETTER HAVE REASON AND IF ITS MEAT THEN ITS GONNA BE YOU WHO IT'S THE MEAT!" said Sanji with full rage.

"I was just wondering if you knew about something about Zoro eye," said Luffy.

Sanji quickly forgot about the whole cake thing and then:

"You're right, I was wondering about it, however I don't very much about," said Sanji and light a cigarette.

"Why don't we ask Zoro about it?" said Chopper.

"Are you kidding me? He is Zoro, he wont say answer it, however, I know a better idea," said Usopp.

"What is it?" said Luffy.

"We read his diary, he proably wrote it down there, like the rest of his battles he fought," said Usopp.

"Why would he want write down his battles?" said Sanji.

"Because do, I want to tell Kaya about my adventures in the Grand Line when I come home," said Usopp.

"Aren't dieares supposed to be secret?" said Chopper.

"Its and adventure journal god dammit!" said Usopp.

"However, we need to go to Marimos room, since its our greatest chance of knowing his secret," said Sanji and then left with the others to Zoro to his room.

To be continued.

 **I hope you loved this and I am sorry if this was too short. Please review, favourite and follow if you love it!**


	2. The Mystery Info

**Hello, I hope you like this. This chapter is longer than the last one.**

 **One piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

Usopp checked to see if Zoro was sleeping, which Zoro with no surprise did, and then told Luffy, Sanji and Chopper its clear and then went straight to Zoros room.

Usopp then slowly opened the door to see if no one where there, which Luffy then straight then through.

"Oi, Luffy! Don't walk straight in! What if Zoro comes in and we doomed!" said Usopp panicked.

"What do you mean? Even if he came, he would get lost," said Luffy.

"However, we need to find his diary, before he comes in here," said Sanji and then checked in Zoros chest of drawers.

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper agreed and the started to seek through Zoros room.

Chopper then checked the closet, which he only found nothing but clothes. Usopp checked in under the mattress, which it contained nothing. Sanji then checked in the library, which he found nothing.

Then, Luffy checked under then bed and then found a little box.

"Guys, I found something!" said Luffy and took the box.

"Alright, quickly, before Zoro gets here!" said Usopp and Luffy, Sanji and Chopper agreed and then left the Zoros room.

Later Luffy and his nakama where at the backer deck, which where the opposite place where Zoro slept.

The box which Luffy found was at the size of a doll, was green and had purple metal around it. The lock was in the shape of a skull.

"So, how do we open it?" said Chopper.

"Its simple, we simply break it," said Luffy, and Usopp slapped his head for his low intelligence.

"Moron! If we break it, we might even break the diary, since it you were talking about," said Usopp.

"Let me fix it, I have an idea," said Chopper, took a nail from his pocket, then used it to try to unlock the lock and after a minute it finally opened.

"Yosh, time to see whats inside!" said Luffy.

"Hold on a second!" said a voice from behind.

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper slowly turned around with fright and Sanji had a heart in his eye.

Nami was looking at them with shadowed eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell that all treasures are mine?" said Nami with low tone.

"Nami, you cant just take it, we found it!" said Usopp.

"First, the three of you are owning me money, second, you haven't paid anthing and third and finally, I am the one who used it the greatest way," said Nami.

"Nami-san is so great when she is good with money! In fact, this a present for you!" said Sanji and then took the box from Choppers hands, and then gave it to Nami.

"Oi, Nami, its ours!" said Usopp.

"Shut up, Long Nose! If Nami-san wants it, she haves it!" said Sanji and then gaved it to Nami, which she gladly accepted it.

She had beri signs for eyes and then immitatly opened it and then:

POOF!

A massive dust explosion came, which caused them to be covered in dust.

"CAN ALL OF YOU KEEP IT DOWN, I WANT TO SLEEP!" roared Zoro from the other side of the ship.

Nami, like the rest, where covered in dust and then said with enourmos anger.

"Do you think you're FUNNY?!" said Nami, grabbed Sanjis collar and then prepared to punch him, however.

"We only wanted to know about Zoros eye secret," said Usopp.

"What?" said Nami and completely forgot about the dust incident.

Sanji thanked Usopp for saving him before falling to the ground.

"So, explain for me," said Nami.

Usopp explained everything about Zoro and then finally:

"Alright, lets see what inside, however, each of you are owning me 100,000 belis for ruining my clothes," said Nami.

Usopp, Chopper and Luffy sweat dropped. Greedy as usual.

However, the Straw Hats then checked what it was inside the box and then saw what it was.

It was horn, which was pink and was in the shape of sea snells shell.

"This is a joke right?" said Nami.

"I don't think so, Nami," said Usopp.

Then, Luffy took it from the chest, examined and then blew thourgh it.

It didn't bring a sound.

"Alright, this didn't do anything," said Sanji.

Then, suddenly, the ocean made a sound, which exploded in explosion of water, which then a Sea King appeared, which was big as a skyscraper, was white and had yellow fur and was in the shape of a rhino.

"KYAAA!" Nami, Chopper and Usopp screamed with fear.

"Shitty Sea King! Get lost!" said Sanji and then kicked it away, which then sent it flying.

"What the hell what that?!" said Luffy, who then got a kick from Sanji.

"Next time, ask before you do something, you shitty rubber moron!" said Sanji.

"But anyway, isn't it more in that chest than the horn?" asked Nami, who was relived from the shock, unlike Chopper and Usopp.

"A giant sea rhino…" said Chopper.

"…attacked…" finished Usopp.

Luffy then checked what was more inside the chest and then saw something, which resembled a book.

"A book," said Luffy simply. The book was yellow and had blue sword on it.

"It must be Zoros diary," said Luffy again and this time, more simpily.

"I see that Luffy, what else do you think of?" said Usopp.

"Mystery book," Luffy said simpler than before.

Nami facepalmed herself because of Luffys stupidity and then took the book.

Then she came to a sudden thought.

"Usopp, can you open it?" she said with a sweet tone.

"Hell no! what if a massive dust explosion comes?! Or what if a massive spider comes out of it and eat me?!" said Usopp, who was remembering to after Nami opened it.

"Don't be such a pussy Usopp, said Sanji, toom the box gently from Nami and then opened it, which surprised him.

"What is it Sanji?" said Luffy.

"It's a map of every place he been into," said Sanji simply.

It was a quiet moment and then finally Luffy bust out laughing.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" said Luffy who was holding his stomach in pain.

"Somehow I am not even surprised," said Usopp and sweatdropped.

"But what the hell are we now supposed to do? Cant we do something more?" said Chopper.

Luffy then stopped and then came up with an idea.

"I have an idea! A mystery idea," said Luffy.

 **End of chapter 2.**

 **Sorry it was so short. I am then going to make next chapter shorter. Also review, follow and favourite if you like it. Also read my other stories and review, follow or review them.**

 **See you later!**


	3. Mystery Plan

**Sorry it took so long, I have very bad imagination and I was too lazy to do so. Please review if its bad, and if it, then i am gonna make it better.**

 **One Piece Belongs to Oda. I dont own a thing.**

"ZORO!" Shouted Luffy from the other side of the ship! Irritated, Zoro went to Luffy immiatatly.

"What the hell do you want? Im trying to sleep," said Zoro.

Luffy had a huge grin on his face.

"Do you want to play?" Said Luffy bluntly, which caused Zoro to sweatdrop.

"Somehow I am not even shocked that you asked me that. But even an idiot like you knows that answer," said Zoro and went back to his sleep.

"Do I know? What do you think I am, some sort of God? I dont everything. If I knew, why should I ask? Said Luffy bluntly.

Zoro sweatdropped even more. "Sometimes I wonder if you even knew at all," Zoro said shocked but then tried to ignore him.

"Come on, Zoro, I wanna play!" Whined Luffy, trying to make him come and play, or otherwise his plan coulndt work.

"Get lost," said Zoro grumhpily, only for Luffy to ignore it, then got an idea and then whispered to Zoros ear:

"It has to do with Sanji," said Luffy quietly.

Zoro immediatly got his interest and raised a brow.

"Espacially something not good... to him," said Luffy with a grin.

Later, in in the kitchen, Sanji was making dinner, which he had prepared many days on. He didnt however now two figures who were at the door to by the kitchen.

"So, tell me again what we are gonna do again?" Asked Zoro, who was clearly disturbed, despite it had to do with messing with Sanji.

"Come on, Zoro, dont be a buzzkill. And besides, you do wanna mess with Sanji or not, espicially after that Green Spice event," Luffy said, which made Zoro look down as his eyes darkened while remebering the day he could never forget.

When Sanji put a special spice in his meal after Zoro himself maked fun of him that even a toilet had a more good looking face during the time he had to clean the boys bathroom after Robin and Nami told them to, Zoros face went green as his, which was greatest humiliation in his life, which gave him the nickname "Marimoface" for the rest of his life.

And that wasnt all. Since that day, when they encountered enemies, such as marines and other pirates, they couldnt hold a second on laughing and ridiculing him, and even his wanted poster was changed. The entire world saw it and saw him not as the feared "the Pirate Hunter," but as "the Mossface".

Once Sanji left the kitchen in order to take a bathroom break, Zoro immiedialtly grabbed Luffys arm and then dragged him in the kitchen.

"Luffy... lets do something not good to him," said Zoro while dragging him, which gave Luffy a grin.

Once they were at the cauldron, Zoro immiediatly took random spices, sauces, vegetables and other random stuff to mess with Sanjis pot.

"Do you know what youre doing?" Said Luffy while he poured a large bottle of sauce.

"Youre one to talk and I dont need to know since its Love Cook were messing with. And besides, not knowing is the ingredient of making trouble," said Zoro as he poured down a black substance into the brew.

Luffy grinned and then he sensed Sanji coming with his Haki, causeing Luffy to immieadly leave with Zoro following him.

Once Sanji went in, he then took a spice bottle, dumped spice in the stew and then...

Nami, Usopp and Chopper were on the deck, playing cards, which then Chopper then broke the silence:

"Nee, guys. Do you think that Luffys idea will make us know whatever happened to Zoros eye? Chopper said. "Please dont think too positive about his idea, I mean its Luffy were talking about," Usopp said as he sweatdropped. Nami simply sighed. "I hope not, I am not ready for any more of his sheananigans, said Nami, which then the roof of the kitchen go then bursted by a gigantic slime monster which were green, had red eyes and shouted a massive roar.

Usopp, Nami and Chopper cried with fear. Luffys plan didnt go well. Actually, not good at all. Super bad it went.

 **And heres chapter 3 people. If you enjoyed it, please review, favorite or follow. I promise I update soon as possible and even faster next time. However, I am gonna make sure to finish my other fanfiction soon as possible, so I can start new ones. Thats all for now.**


	4. Mystery Bet

**Hello everyone, I hope it didnt take too long. Here is the new chapter. I hope this will be good.**

 **Oda is the creator of One Piece. I am not.**

"Shit Luffy! What the hell did you put on in that stew?!" Said Zoro as he took his swords out.

"Dont look at me, you were the one who put those stuff in the cauldron!" Luffy said in his battle position.

"I AM GONNA MAKE YOU EAT SHIT ONCE THIS SHIT IS OVER!" Screamed Sanji and he then jumped together with Zoro and Luffy and then attacked the slime monster. In one attack it got destroyed and then unleashed a massive gas cloud which mostly came at Zoro, which was so disgusting it knocked him out immidiatly.

Later Zoro was in infimary, Luffy had gotten a beaten to the point of having melon sized bumps on his face by Sanji after not only his meal got ruined, but also his kitchen and Franky and Brook repaired the kitchen.

But that wasnt all. Once Zoro got awake, he noticed two things. The crew minus Luffy giggled, cause Luffy was already bursting through laughing, which left Zoro confused and scratched his head, then he noticed on thing.

It was green. Like his other arm. His legs. Chest. Even his face was green.

And Zoro got slowly filled with one thing. Red. Red as rage.

Zoro scream of rage echoed throued the sea. As if a wind was coming. A wind which never had been seen in the New World.

Later, Luffy, Sanji, Nami, Usopp and Chopper were in the crows nest trying to figure out a new plan in order to make Zoro reveal his secret about his eye.

"Luffy, what the hell made you think that it would help us give us the answer about Zoros eye?" Said Usopp.

"Because I tought that Zoro if I could make Sanjis something bad, he would tell," said Luffy.

"Could you at least no have me having something bad?!" Roared Sanji enraged.

"But the monster he created, it could have told one secret or two," said Luffy, caused the others to sweatdrop.

"Is your sanity really ok?" Nami said shocked.

"There must be one thing we can do to know if we want to about his secret," Usopp said.

"Yeah, were lost like Zoro is when he walks," said Chopper.

Nami immieadiatly got an idea.

"Chopper... youre a genius!" Said Nami. "What," Chopper, Usopp and Luffy said confused. "That we never thought of it before! The perfect plan we could have done from the very start!" Said Nami. "Nami-schwan is so smart, even if I dont know what shes talking about!" Said Sanji in love mode.

"Look here, we all knew that Zoro is known for one thing, getting lost. We all knew that no matter how hard he tries, he always does that," said Nami. "What are you saying?" Said Usopp. Nami smirked. "I say we make a little competion for him," said Nami with an evil smirk.

Many days later, the Straw Hats were now at a island which were know for having a incredible twisted roads which were bent, twisted and turned in all kinds of randoms turns, they were even those who were turned upp lika mountain, which gave the island the name Labyrinth Random.

Zoro, who no longer had his skin green, sat in the crows nest taking a rest when suddenly a shadow covered him, which got his attantention and irritation immidialtly.

"Luffy, if I were you, I would get out and run like hell," Zoro said as he opened his eye, only for him to look a similiar dark haired woman.

"Robin, what the hell do you want?" Zoro, trying to ignore her, which only gave Robin a little smile on her face as he walked to the window to look a the island, much to Zoros confusion. "One good island we have come today," Robin said calmly as she watched from the window. She then turned to Zoro with a smile. "Too bad you cant go on the island, you would miss so much," Robin said, which Zoro simply looked back in annoyance.

There were times when due to sheer laziness (or the humiliation of the Mossface incident), Zoro stayed on the ship while his crewmates were off to their of adventures and sheanigans.

"You should be glad that I aint on that island causing troubles like the rest," said Zoro, despite being troublemaker himself. Robin simply giggled at Zoro stubborness and attitude.

"But do as you wish. I wouldnt be suprised if you got lost, which is ironic since you are the "next worlds greatest swordsman." Zoros single eye twitched. The "Next worlds greastest swordsman," had a more mocking tone than anything he have ever heard in his life.

"What the hell are you talking about," Zoro said, still irritated as hell. "Its simply ironic, I mean you are world infamous swordsman, known for his battles to feared and powerful foes beyond limits, and yet are defeated no matter how times by his signature enemy. His sens of direction," said Robin, which Zoro looked away in shame, becuase not only did he know that, but also there was no he could counter Robin with that.

"Shut up Robin," Zoro said angriliy, only causing the Devil woman himself to giggle at his reaction. With a smirk she went to leave the crows nest, and before the entrance she:

"But you know what. There are some people who are bad at things they can never be good at. But at the same time, it makes the people around them feel good about what they can do. But not for you, becuase I think he makes you feel good about what he can do you cant do."

"Wait a second, what the hell are you talking..." Zoro said, but then stopped when he realised exactly what she meant, which Zoro eyes immidialtly got shadowed.

"Are you telling me..." Zoro said deeply and emotionless, and then:

"IS THAT MIHAWK IS THE GREATEST SWORDSMAN IN THE WORLD BECAUSE HE NEVER GETS LOST!" Screamed Zoro and got up.

Robin giggled. She remebered the day when Luffy told him about his little adventure, which she knew was good choice to ask about it.

Zoro had now a pitch black aura around him.

"Thats it... I am gonna show you... no all of you that my sense of direction is not bad as what you think it, so bet the hell on it!" Zoro said with a demonic voice.

Robin giggled so much she almost coulndt control herself.

"But how about we makes this more interesting. In fact, we dont we bet on something," Robin said as her smirk turned darker.

 **And thats for chapter folks. Next chapter will come soon as possible. I am hoping this satified you and not dissapointed you. Please review, follow or favorite, then I would be please. See you next time!**


	5. The Mystery of The Final

**Hello everyone, here is the new chapter. I hope you will enjoy this, cause this is the last chapter (dun, dun, dun!) cause I want to get this done soon as possible, so that I can work on my other works such as the Ultimate Alliance, the Story of Dragon and Akainu vs the Straw Hats. Anyway, heres is the last chapter and more imporantly, the time we got to know Zoros eye : ).**

 **Oda is the one and only creator of One Piece. I dont own a thing.**

On the railing of the ship stood Zoro with his arms crossed as he looked at the island in front of him after accepting Robins challange, and that was one simple thing. Go around the island to find the farthest store, buy her some coffee powder and then come back before six o`clock. If Zoro couldnt come back with her coffee powder then, he would tell any secret she asked. If he did somehow coma back, with would not happen in a 1000 years and if he did succeed, Robin would say very hurtful insults to his hated rival, the love cook.

Robin simply smiled from the railing of the upper part of the ship as she watched Zoro getting ready for his challange. She sat on her chair at her table while Luffy, Sanji, Chopper, Usopp and Nami as they watched together with her.

"So, have I got everything right: Youre making Zoro do a bet with Robin which Zoro cant refuse, which he then takes on and after he loses, he then confesses his secrets about his eye, huh?" Usopp said.

"WELL EXPECTED FROM NAMI-SWAN!" Said Sanji in his love mode. Nami signed at Sanjis attics and then: "But its truly a simple plan, isnt it? I mean, why didnt I came up with this before? We woudlnt have these sheaningans," Nami said.

"Shishishi, dont worry, if you did, I would be boring," said Luffy. Chopper however simply looked at Zoro, who still stood in front of the ship.

"Guys, what if Zoro doesnt do it. Maybe hes gonna chicken out," said Chopper. "Baka! Dont say that! He cant refuse this, he have done more dangerous stuff than this, so theres no way he could refuse it, but succeding is beyond tought," Usopp said. "Nee Nami. Why did you choose Robin to be they one to bet? Couldnt you take any other ouf us instead?" Luffy asked.

"Alright, listen here. There is no way Zoro would wanna make a bet after that Green monster accident and that whole "Mossman" experience, so there is no way he couldnt do that. Since Usopp and Chopper are almost the same level of stupidity as you..."

A loud hey was here heard from the long nose and the reindeer.

"...he would suspect something stupid, if Sanji asked, he would think it as a way of ridiculing him, Franky or Brook would make it too suspicuous and if I asked he would reject me, thinking it would be something so he would be owning me money and do errands for me. But since Robin of all people be the least hostile towards him, it wont be any suspicions at all," Nami finished explaining.

At the same moment, Zoro jumped down and then went straight to the city.

"Guys, guys! Zoro just went to the city!" Usopp said, much to the attention to Luffy and Chopper.

Robin watched calmly as Zoro down to the city.

Little did they know a incident would happen, something which they would never forget, no matter what.

 _10 minutes later..._

Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, Chopper and Robin still waited for Zoro to come back.

"Do you think he got lost yet?" Said Chopper, and then suddenly a huge explosion was heard.

It immidiatly got everyones attention.

 _"That idiot..."_ Everyone minus Luffy and Robin tought.

The buildings were destroyed, the trees were cut down and screams of terror could be heard from the island. Smoke were sent into the air and pieces of rubbles of both rock and buildings were sent into the air.

Many people on the island saw it as a nightmare, while others saw it as a relief since someone finally made the roads normal due to the fact the roads have been bugging them for years.

Zoro, who were calm as ever, went to the Thousand Sunny with the coffee in his hand. He grinned when he saw the shocked expressions of the Straw Hats minus Robin.

"Huh, I bet youre shocked since for the first time in history I actually got back," said Zoro and raised the coffee powder in the air.

"NO ITS NOT!" Shouted all of the Straw Hats.

"YOU DESTROYED THE ISLAND! ITS CHEATING?!" Yelled Usopp.

"CHEATING! CHEATING! CHEATING!" Yelled Chopper angrily.

"You truly are worried about that?" Nami said, refering to the island.

"They were in the way. It was like a boulder in a normal way. What would I do? Turn around. I wouldnt have counntied if it werent for those stupid things," said Zoro.

"THEY WERE THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! THERE IS NO IT WAS BLOCKING IT!" Yelled Nami.

"Guys, we got trouble," Franky said as three marine ships came into the horizon.

"Shit, its the Marines," said Sanji while Zoro jumped aboard.

"Guys, we need to get us out of here fast," said Usopp.

"Then dont just stand and get to work. We need to work now!" Said Nami, which everyone then made prepartions, which then Franky fired a Coup de Burst which sent it to the air and gave the Marines and the people a sight they never believed existed.

Later the Thousand Sunny with the Straw Hat crew were on a different part of the sea.

"Ugh, I cant believed we escaped that shit," said Zoro, rubbing hes temple.

"AND WHOSE FAULT WAS IT?!" Screamed Sanji enraged.

"Zoro, du you remenber the bet?" Said a sweet voice, which belonged to Robin.

"Huh, of course I remenber, I bought the coffee powder you wanted," said Zoro.

"Ah, but you took Orange. I wanted Uno, so you lost the bet," said Robin with a sweet smile.

 _"You were thinking about_ _that!"_ All of the Straw Hats thought.

"Fuck," said Zoro, who knew he had lost the bet and that Robin would now do as they betted on.

Then Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Usopp and Chopper got their fellings skyrocketed as they knew what would happen next. Something that would give them their answer they were waiting for.

"Zoro-san, do you have any feelings for Sanji?" Said Robin blunlty, but normally with a cute tone in her voice, right out in the open.

Silence were the word to describe situation as Zoro slowly gathered a dark, demonic, pitchblack aura around him. If Robin werent a Woman, she would be so dead.

Robin giggled at Zoros reaction. She couldnt stop to mess with people sometimes.

"No I am not. What the hell do you think youre getting those thoughts?" Said Zoro with demonic voice of rage, struggling not pull out his sword which were shaking with anger.

Sanji however, were down with shock to hear such a question, but was also filling with anger, about what does about must be thinking right know. If Robin were a man, damn she would be sorry.

But most shocked were Nami, Chopper and Usopp. They coulndt believe, that Robin, of all people, would ask something different.

In despair, they fell down to the floor, while Luffy was still confused why she still asked a different question.

 _"Why Robin..."_ Tought Nami in despair with anime tears.

 _"We were so close..."_ Thought both Usopp and Chopper with anime tears.

 _"Is Zoro really not gay?"_ Thought Luffy bluntly.

Zoro simply left to his room, while those who wanted to knew his secret went into total despair. They could never know the secret about his eye.

Zoro, while still walking on the stairs to his room, said then: "If you want to know about my eye, then you couldnt just have asked."

It went quiet. Even more quieter than when Robin asked about if Zoro were gay for Sanji.

"Huh?" Said Luffy, Sanji, Chopper, Usopp and Nami at the same time.

Zoro simply scuffed and went up the stairs, only to be stopped when Nami grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Hold on a minute! What do you mean by that?!" Said Nami.

Zoro simply turned around and faced the crew. He then went down, sat down the stairs, sighed and then:

"I know you want to know about my, since its getting on my nerves really, espacially with those sheanigans," said Zoro.

The Straw Hats were shocked.

"How long did you know this?" Said Usopp suddenly.

"Since you started this stupid quest of knowing my eye. Did you really think I wasnt there when I went do drink booze. After my training I went to kitchen to cool me off, I heard you three talking stuff about my eye. I first didnt give a damn about that and ignored it, but as your quest become more and more crazy, I got on my nerver and after that Incident which made me green..." Said Zoro, only for the crew to burst in laughter as Zoro reminded them of the incident, much to Zoros anger and told them to shut up.

"...it hit my final straw and I wanted to tell you once I got off that stupid stuff from my skin. But then Robin showed off his this bet which I couldnt refuse, so I had no choice but to accept and went all the trouble getting some stupid coffee, which then she gave me this fucking question if I am gay with the ero cook, WHICH I A NOT!" Zoro roared at the last part to make sure they didnt get any wrong ideas.

Zoro then again sighed and then: "But listen here. Now come the story you have wanted to hear, enough to make sure to irritate me to the core. I didnt wanna tell this, but you made this worse so now listen to this shit, all of you! This is the story of my eye," Zoro said.

 _Kuraigana Island, 2 years ago..._

 _Zoro walked the corridors of the castle. Today had been a very long day. He had been fighting the Humandrills nonstop in order be stronger for the enemies his crewmates would face in the New World._

 _"Oi, Idiot Swordsman," said a voice suddenly. He immiediatly turned around to see Perona floating towards him with two of her ghost following her._

 _"What the hell do you want. I have a long and rough day," said Zoro annoyed as he turned around, trying to walk away._

 _"Hey! Dont even think about ignoring me! Mihawk want you to do an errand for him," Perona said, which stopped Zoro on his track._

 _"What does he want?" Zoro said. Despite being enemies, he was his teacher, so he didnt want to have any trouble with him._

 _"He wants you to get the scissor from him from the basement to him," said Perona, which Zoro then walked to the opposite direction to the basement._

 _"And he wanted me to guide you, since your sense of direction is terrible as moles eye!" Perona said annoyed. She didnt want to spent time with her idiot swordsman, but had no choice since she didnt want any trouble from the Greatest Swordsman in the world._

 _"And what makes you think Ill follow you," said Zoro, only to regret it in seconds after with some negativa hollows coming through him._

 _After som pathetic cries how he wanted to be reborn as an worm, he walked to the basement and then got him the scissors._

 _He currently went which Perona towards Mihawk room. His mind were still ashamed not only that he was defeated easily by her attacks, but also that she made him guide him to Mihawks room, espacially to bring a small object!_

 _Zoro felt humiliated. This was too much for him to handle. He wanted at least go to Mihawk alone to show him that the man who would defeat him day and take his title do something simple as breathing._

 _But then it hit him. Its was Mihawks castle right? A castle! And one thing besides towers and throne rooms had one thing in common._

 _The most important man in the caslte was straight forward the halls of the castle._

 _Zoro smirked. By going forward, he thought if he went that way, he would come to Mihawk room easily._

 _There was only on problem however._

 _Perona._

 _She was the only one who was the hindrance that Zoro had. But Zoro had an plan with for that already, giving him an evil smirk._

 _"Oi Perona, there is a cockroach on the wall," Zoro said._

 _"KYAAAAA! TAKE IT AWAY! TAKE IT AWAY! I HATE COCKROACHES!" Perona screamed as she fell towards the wall and went through since she was in ghost forms, giving Zoro the chance to espace from her._

 _Zoro grinned as he run in the corridor, even more then Perona didnt come after him, due to being to scared of the imaginary cockroach._

 _Zoro ran fast as he could towards Mihawks room. he ran and ran as his smirk grew as he knew he could show that he didnt need an girl to make things easier for him, espacially._

 _Zoro confidence grew with the knowledge he could show Mihawk that he could at least show something simple for him._

 _But then... Zoro slipped. Fell down the ground, and lets not forget, he had a scissor in his hand._

 _ **"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**_ _A scream could be heard from Kuraigana that day._

 _Later Perona, still mad a Zoro for tricking her and going on his own, bandaged his right eye._

 _Mihawk sighed while cut cut a piece from his papers with a scissor (guess which scissor? LOL!) and then turned around._

 _"Beginng for an enemy to train is one thing. But being hurt by a scissor of ones own hands? Didnt your parents say to you not to run with scissors?" Said Mihawk._

 _"Shut up Hawk eye," said Zoro angrily._

Current time...

First, it was quiet. Then a massive laughter could be heard from the crew after hearing his story. To think something like that could hurt him.

"All of you, shut up," said Zoro angrily, but emberassed.

Usopp couldnt stop his laughing, when he got up and then:

"-But Zoro, now we know one thing. Never let you have a scissor! Becuase they are your natural enemy, the biggest since directions, hahahahaha!" Usopp laughed, which Zoro got an pitch black, demonic aura around him, which immieadly gave Usopp fear.

"Usopp... I am gonna give you one second to run, then you are gonna regret what you said..." Said Zoro like a demon, scaring Usopp even more.

For the rest of the evening, Usopp ran like a rabbit being chased by a wolf. It was truly a traumatsing experiance for him.

But indeed the Straw Hats learned one thing. Telling Zoro scissor jokes, led to ultimate doom, espcially if it was mixed with his sense of direction.

 **THE END.**

 **And so ends Mystery eye here. I am glad I am finished this so I could get this done and begin new projects in the future. Please review, follow or favorite, that would be nice. Also I would like to say that more of my fanfics will be updated and finished. So stay tuned and goodbye! See you next time!**


End file.
